


The Pirate from Nampara

by Anne_Marie_Writes



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), poldark
Genre: AU, Adventure & Romance, Definitely some swashbuckling, F/M, George is a bit more of a baddie than in the show, Pirate AU, may add more tags as the story progresses, mentions of human trafficking, romelza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Marie_Writes/pseuds/Anne_Marie_Writes
Summary: (A Poldark Pirate AU)You don't grow up by the sea without hearing stories of pirates.Nineteen year old Demelza Carne no longer has time for such stories, she's too busy surviving and keeping out the way of her fathers belt.Until an unfortunate encounter with George Warleggan sees her put onboard a ship destined to be sold off to the highest bidder. She sees no escape, until the ship is boarded by pirates...





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

You don't grow up by the sea without hearing stories of pirates. In childhood games they could be both heroes and villains. When times were hard the children would play as benevolent pirates who would shipwreck merchants boats and send food to the shore for the starving people. When times were fair the pirates would become the scoundrels of the story capturing maidens and pillaging imaginary villages.

 

Demelza Carne always whole heartedly threw herself into such childhood fantasies. Then, when she would sleep at night, her body aching from another beating from the man she called father she would dream of running to the shore, rowing out on a little boat and joining a pirate crew, sailing the sea with the wind in her hair and never returning to Cornwall.

 

When she grew to be fifteen and had long since forgotten about her childish daydreams, pirates once again came to the fore front of people's attention. The area where she lived was buzzing with the most scandalous of stories, told from the parlours of the grandest houses to the kitchens of the poorest ones. The son of a gentleman came home from war to find his love had married his cousin, heartbroken he'd left his home and joined a crew who came wrecking boats on the shore one night.

 

By the time Demelza entered her nineteenth year the whispers had reached a fever pitch, for the young man had risen to captaining his own pirate ship, and his reputation as a fearless brutal captain was whispered about from here to the Caribbean and they called him 'The Dark Poldark'.

 

"They say his face is fearful, more skeleton than man."

"They say he scarce leaves a person alive when he pillages a village."

 

Demelza scoffed at the two young ladies in front of her who spoke softly behind parasols no doubt to avoid the disapproving ear of a governess who walked some steps ahead.

 

Demelza had no time for them, life was about daily survival, getting enough food and avoiding her father as best she could. He had married a pious woman who had stopped his drinking but had replaced his drunken rages with righteous ones, and so fists had been replaced with a belt, because his wife assured him the sin must be beaten from his daughter in order to save her soul. So as far as humanly possible she stayed away from home.

 

This was the reason she was walking along the shore on the unfortunate evening that changed the course of her life forever. She never saw the faces of the men, they came from behind and hit her round the back of her head.

 

She had vague memories of the gentleman they called George Warleggan. Cold blue eyes and a calm measured voice that reassured her captors they had done well, that red heads were more valuable as he pressed coins into their hands.

 

She was scrubbed under a cold tap that night by an unfeeling woman who told her she was lucky, that she could have a good life, that she was pretty enough, someone would pay well for her and she could be kept comfortably if she just 'lay back and think of England.' She was dressed in a simple light grey round gown and frog marched aboard a boat.

 

She was locked in a small room with no windows and there she stayed for several days. The door was only opened twice a day to give her meagre meals no matter how much she shouted.

 

One her fifth day aboard the boat she sat chewing the stale bread that constituted her evening meal and contemplated what kind of hell the rest of her life was going to be. She had long since given up trying to shout or break her way out of the room. She had almost resigned herself to her fate when the boat was suddenly rocked with cannon fire. She listened intently to the sounds of battle above. Boots running across the deck, swords clashing. She knew who it was within minutes, the crew of the boat that heald her captive calling his name to each other.

 

"All hands on deck it's The Dark Poldark."

 

The battle silenced, she didn't have to guess who had won. With baited breath she heard the sounds of boots coming below deck, soon they would find her.

 

Perhaps Demelza's childhood dream was about to come true after all.


	2. Stowaway

**Chapter One - Stowaway**

Demelza stared at the wooden door as the shouts of the Dark Poldark's crew approached. In moments they would find her and then...and then what?

'Judus.' Demelza exclaimed to herself. What has she been thinking, she had been so desperate to escape this small room and her impending danger that she has been about to run headlong into an imminent one.

She whirled around eyes scanning the room for some means of escape. The small room contained nothing but a bed, a chair, a camber pot and a small chest that had been serving as a table for her meal. Demelza had investigated it when she first arrived and it was completely empty. She had deemed it useless but now she had no choice but to hope it would save her.

Working quick on shaking legs she grabbed the half eaten bread and and threw it into the chamber pot and slid the pot under the bead. She downed the last of the port for courage and then screwed up the blanket from the bed concealing the plate and glass within. She had no possessions save what she stood up in so she hoped that she had done enough to make the room look in-occupied. She heaved the chest open and curled up inside, closing the lid behind her. She closed her eyes tightly hands over her head as if it would somehow add another layer of protection.

She could hear them outside rattling the door handle. She breathed in slowly, ignoring the damp smell, concentrating only on calming her breath enough that they would not hear her when they entered.

Moments later and a crash of wood and slight cheer informed her that the room that had been her prison was now occupied by pirates. She curled smaller into a ball as if that could somehow make the chest she was concealed in less obvious.

"There's nothing in her." Said a voice that starlets Demelza, it sounded young, and not vicious at all. But then Demelza thought, it's not like pirates are going to walk around snarling all the time.

"Nonesense,' replied a second, deeper voice. "Why would they lock the room if there was nothing in it."

"''Tis nothing but a disused room." The first voice insisted.

Striding footfalls informed Demelza that someone else was coming.

"Anything in here?" A third voice has joined the room, its tone was different to the first two voices, it sounded commanding.

"Just an empty room, nothing but a chest for personal belongings and a bed, although I doubt there is anything in it as the room is unoccupied." The first young voice replied.

"Curious thing is, the door was locked." Said deeper one.

"Bring it." The commanding voice decided and Demelza felt her breath hitch. "If the door was locked it could contain something of value. Hurry now, we need to be leaving directly before the crew manages to free themselves from the Quaterdeck."

Demelza clamped both hands over her mouth to prevent herself making a noise as her hiding place was lifted at one end causing Demelza to slide down slightly.

"Lend us a hand it's heavy." She heard the first voice say close to her head.

"Told you there would be something in it." The second voice mocked as the other end was lifted levelling her hiding place.

"Shut up Mark." The first voice scoffed.

And then there was nothing but silence and motion as Demelza tried to imagine which way they could be taking her, though she had scarcely paid attention to the ship as she had been brought aboard some nights before.

She was dropped, none to gently, some moments later and had to bite her hand to stop her self crying out. She listened to the sounds of crew making ready to leave. She guessed from the sounds of footfalls and shouts to man the sails and pull anchor, along with the occasional screech of a seagull that she must have been placed on deck. The commanding voice had told the men who had discovered her to hurry. It sounded as if they were in fear of the crew breaking free, which didn't make sense as she had heard that the Dark Poldark and his crew left no man alive. Still, if they were in haste it would explain why they would have dumped stolen goods on deck rather than taking it down below straight away. With any luck the chest she was in would be lost amongst the other loot. Then if she could just stay hidden in the cargo hold until the ship docked she could attempt to get to shore without being noticed. What she would do once she was on shore she knew not, so long as she was not at the mercy of pirates or having her virtue sold to the highest bidder then she would be able to figure something out.

It was only a matter of minutes until she felt the distinctive sway of a ship at sea begin. The muffled sounds of men at work continued for some time, and no one seemed in any rush to move her. After some hours the sounds of work began to turn to sounds of celebration. She could hear glasses clinking and cheerful shouts, they were muffled enough from her hiding place that she could not make out any exact words. She wondered if the Captain of the ship was on deck, whether she was even now within feet of one of the most notorious of pirates.

The hours dragged on and Demelza began to despair that she would ever be able to get out of the box see was in, the awkward position began to make her legs cramp. Cautiously she sung to herself, her voice barely a whisper to try and pass the time and distract her mind from recounting every terrible thing she had ever heard about pirates.

Eventually, the exhaustion and boredom must have taken there toll because she drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly she was surrounded by the brightest white light, her eyes blinking to clear them as they adjusted to sunlight after so long in the dark.

"Judus!" She cried, throwing her hand up to try and shield herself from the glare, she could make out the dark outline of someone above her, her sleepiness cleared as see realised her hiding place had been discovered.

"Tritons spear!!" Exclaimed the shadow, the voice she recognised from yesterday. "Captain come look, there's a girl in this one."

Demelza's mind jumped into action, she was discovered and within moments would be facing the feared pirate captain. She did not want to be in a vulnerable position, crouched down in this box, so swallowing down her rising panic she began to scramble as quickly as she could to her feet.

Her legs, however worked against her, and having been cramped up in such a small space for a long amount of time, gave out slightly and she found herself stumbling forwards and tripped as she tried to step out of the chest. She braced herself for the impact with the floor but instead found a warm hand grasped her firmly on the elbow stopping her descent.

"Steady girl."

The deep voice so close to her ear startled her and she spun around to see the speaker. She had of course, never seen a pirate before but the man before her seemed to be exactly what a pirate should be. He was dark and dashing. He's face was decidedly handsome, a thin scar running down one side of his face, a dark line against his tanned skin reminding her that this was a dangerous man. There was no mistaking who it could be, the air of danger and command seemed to hang around him. She was standing before the Dark Poldark. She realised suddenly that she could not see much more than his face as she was standing impossibly close to him, his hand still grasping her elbow. Demelza felt a wave of embarrassment sweep over her and stepped back suddenly, pulling her arm from him.

"Don't call me girl." She said, her defences rising with the humiliation and frustration that being caught in her hiding place caused. She thought she saw the faintest ghosts of a smile flicker across his lips.

"And what should we call you then? A stowaway perhaps?" He's dark eyes seemed to bore into her with an intensity she found unnerving.

"My name is Demelza, Demelza Carne. And I am no stowaway." She said chin raising definitely. She forced herself to meet his gaze even though it inexplicably made her want to shudder.

"Well Miss Carne. If you are not a stowaway perhaps you would like to explain how exactly you came to be hidden in a chest on my ship."

Demelza's eyes caught the flicker of movement, drawing her eyes to his hand which rested on the hilt of his sword, she swallowed nervously, and decided that she must tell the truth if she wanted to get out of this unscathed.

"I was hiding, from your men."

"And what exactly, did you have to hide from my men?"

"Myself sir, forgive me, but surely it's a pretty standard reaction when the ship you are on is boarded by pirates."

This time he most definitely did smile, just for a second, a brilliant flash that lit up his face.

"That is of course, a wise decision Miss Carne, but it did not seem to work out to well for you."

"No,' she answered, 'but I do not seem to be having much luck of late."

"Indeed." He said with a raise of one dark eyebrow he turned to face the young man who had first discovered her. "It was you and your brother that brought this chest aboard wasn't it?"

" Aye sir, we did check with Commander Henshaw though. He felt the there must be something of value in it as it was kept behind a locked door."

The Pirate turned his dark eyes back to her. "So, are you something valuable?"

Valuable, the word stuck a cord with Demelza, it was the same word that George Warlegan had used to describe her. If she told this pirate why she had been aboard the ship in the first place, who was to say that he wouldn't just see her as another piece of loot and sell her off to some whore house like Warlegan had intended. She had no reason to trust him, and the things she'd heard about him, how did she know that he or his crew wouldn't decide to use her her 'value' before hand. Demelza was not going to let that happen. She raises herself up to her fall height, which was still half a head smaller than he was but she paid that no mind, she fixed him with her sternest stair, the kind she reserved for telling off her younger brothers when they would not behave.

"I have no value, other than as a maid sir, I was on my way to a new employment when you boarded the ship I was on and I was forced to hide myself. Unless you be in need of a maid sir I have no value. I would say that it was you sir who owed me, as this detour will cost me my job no doubt."

He stared at her assessingly for a moment, and then he stepped forward, he's face so close to her own that she had no choice but to look him in the eye.

"Do you know what I think Miss Carne,' he said he's voice dangerous, though it was barely above a whisper. "I think you are lying."

She said nothing in return and did not break off her eye contact, glaring back at him. If he really could tell she was lying she wasn't going to back down and admit it. A moment passed and he broke the eye contact stepping away and Demelza felt dizzy as if she had suddenly been awoken from a trance.

"Well Miss." He said he's tone now completely different almost jovial, "I am afraid that the ship you were on belonged to George Warlegan, a great friend of mine whom I enjoy robbing blind at any given opportunity. Unfortunately he has made it his life's work to try and see me take a long drop with a sharp stop, if you get my drift. So I'm afraid I cannot risk taking any detours from our current course. You may however stick with us until we reach port in two weeks time, once we have removed all evidence that George could use against me we will be making a trip back in the direction of England, stopping at Paris, when if you wish you may disembark and get a passage home. To make up for your losses you may work as a maid aboard this ship and you will be compensated for your labours, which should tide you over until you are able to find a new position."

Demelza stared at him, she noticed a hint of sarcasm in his voice, and he had made it clear that he did not believe her, but then had offered her a position that was actually rather good. If she worked aboard this ship for what, at her rough calculation would be a little over a month, she would have a neat little sum of money to call her own for the first time in her life. She truly could start over away from her father and step mother. But it would mean trusting a pirate and taking him at his word. A pirate, who clearly was suspicious of her and whose motives she could not decide for. But then, she really had no choice, if she refused he would perhaps throw her in the brig, or worse overboard.

"Ok, that will have to do." She said, not wanting to sound to keen.

"Jim,' the Pirate called to a young thin man who came scrambling over directly. "Take Miss Carne to Jinny, tell her to find her something to eat and somewhere to sleep. And then tell Prudie I've got her an extra pair of hands. I'm sure she will soon ensure that they are busy."

The young man, Jim, he was barely more than a boy really, Demelza thought, nodded to his captain.

"Aye Captain Ross sir." And then he turned to Demelza. "Follow me miss."

And she did, but as was about to follow her guide below deck she took a look behind her and found that Captain Poldark was still staring at her. She turned her back on him quickly and hurried down the wooden steps and wondered if she'd just made a deal with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XXXX
> 
> Thank you so much to all of you who left comments and kudos! I'm so glad you want to see more of this story I'm excited to share it with you.


	3. Chapter Two - Hard Work

**Chapter Two - Hard Work**

Ross Poldark watched as the red head followed Jim Carter below deck, subconsciously flexing his hand so that his fingers would forget the corse feel of the sleeve of her dress. He studied her as she walked away, taking in the sway of her hips and the swishing of her red curls. As if somehow he could find the answer to her mystery in the way that she walked. He was taken aback when she turned unexpectedly as she was about to disappear from sight and looked directly at him from over her shoulder, large green eyes that widened slightly when they caught him staring, a flicker of fear before defiance spread across her features and then she turned her back on him and was out of sight.

"Damnit." Ross muttered under his breath, this was a complication he did not need.

He strode towards his quarters behind the bridge stopping only to ask someone to find Commander Henshawe and tell him that he wished to speak to him directly.

He entered his room, closed the door behind him and quickly removed his hat and coat. The room he stood in served as his office, and adjourning it was his private chamber where he slept. Frustratedly he ran his fingers through his hair and sat at his desk rifling through the papers about the ship he had robbed yesterday. Something about that girls story was not right. George had never taken passengers on his trade ships before so why would he start now? He'd been careful, god damnit, he'd made sure he'd only ever stolen from George's minor ships, and always made sure it was tea, or cooper or something easy to trade on quickly and not have it traced back to him. He knew George hated him, he'd learned that five years ago when he'd come back from the war. He knew George could and would see to his downfall if he gave him the opportunity, he'd tried once before and almost succeeded. When George had ensured Ross had nothing left to live for in Cornwall he had run away to sea without a thought of ever looking back.

But, for all he tried he was not a true pirate at heart, and could not reconcile himself to steal from good honest men, but the dishonest, that was a different kettle of fish and George was the most dishonest of all. Still he had been careful to avoid anything easily traceable that would make it easy for George to put a noose around his neck. Not when he was so close to finally achieving his dream of giving up this life forever.

It made it all the more important that he got to the bottom of who this girl really was, he didn't believe her story about being a maid as it made little sense, a maid could not pay well enough for her transport to make it worth George's while. No, there must be another reason why she had been aboard George's ship and he was determined to get to the bottom of it before they reached Port Royale.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by the entrance of Commander Henshawe, a reliable man who had earned his place as second in command.

"The chest that the Daniel brothers found." Ross said, barely looking up from the papers in his hand. "There was a girl in it."

"A girl!" Henshawe was clearly shocked by the statement.

"Yes, claims she was a maid traveling aboard the ship to a new employment."

"But there was nothing in the information we received to suggest there were any passengers aboard, I always check, we would have avoided it if we had known."

Ross nodded, he had checked the papers, Henshawe had checked the papers, they had been doing this for five years and they had never come across passengers before. He looked at his first officer, Henshawe was of a happy disposition and it showed on his face, he never frowned unless he was deep in thought, and he was frowning now.

"What is it?" He asked.

"''Tis only that, I saw the room sir, Mark Daniels drew my attention to the fact that there was nothing in it. A bed and a chair, but no personal belongings, did she have anything in the chest with her?."

"No it was empty."

"Why would she be travelling with no belongings if she was on her way to employment abroad."

"I have no idea, but I fully intend to find out." Ross turned his attention back to the paperwork before him.

"There's something else." Henshawe started but then stopped suddenly as if not sure weather to continue.

"I couldn't say for sure, I only looked briefly what with us being in a hurry to be off before the crew freed themselves from their confines, but." He stopped again.

"Go on." Ross said his attention now fully diverted from his papers.

"Captain, that door was locked from the outside."

Ross took a second to process the information.

"That confuses things further, why would a passenger be locked into her room aboard a merchants ship."

"I have no idea."

"Nor I," Ross replied darkly, "but I fully intend to find out."

~xXx~

Demelza had followed Jim Carter below deck. She was surprised to find it brighter and roomier below than she had imagined, but perhaps that was just because she'd been confined to close quarters for the last six days. They went down two flights of stairs before he led her to a small room and opened the door.

"Jinni, this be Demelza,' he announced, 'she was found aboard the ship from yesterday, Captain Ross says she's to help you and Prudie. He says find her something to eat and somewhere to sleep."

As he'd been speaking the young girl stood up from the stall where she had been sat sewing. When she turned to face them Demelza's mouth dropped open, the girl before her was young but her stomach protruded, she was clearly with child, and what's more near her time. Demelza's heart sunk her fear the dishonourable nature of the crew of this boat seemed to be confirmed, she was no safer here than she had been before. But then Jim went over to Jinni, kissed her cheek and fussed over her for a moment, telling her not to be getting up and finding her a stool to rest her feet upon when he had convinced her to sit down. By the time he left them some moments later with a squeeze of Jinni's hand Demelza's fears had been replaced with the belief that there was a relationship between the two. This suspicion was confirmed when they were alone and Jinni turned to her.

"My husband does worry so."

"Your husband?"

"Aye. But then you know how men are."

Demelza smiled, but in truth she really knew nothing of men but the unkindness of her father and the cold calculating eyes of George Warleggan. Her brothers were sweet, but they were merely boys really, thinking of them made her heart ache a little.

"So, how on earth did you come to be aboard this ship? Captain Poldark's never taken on passengers before."

Demelza repeated the story she'd told the captain, adding a little more detail, names of made up employers and such, in the hope that it would sound more believable. To her relief Jinni didn't question her further.

"You've had quite an adventure." Jinni said smiling kindly.  
  
"Aye, though I suppose it is really just beginning." Demelza replied, thinking that the young girl barely knew the half of it.

"Well, you needn't worry about this crew, they are mostly good men and Captain Poldark doesn't allow any misbehaviour."

"Captain Poldark," Demelza said in disbelief. "The dreaded Pirate, feared in all of Cornwall. I don't really trust his standards of misbehaviour and mine will be the same.

Jinni laughed. "Oh pet, you mustn't believe the half of what they say about him."

Demelza smiled curtly, but silently decided that she would be the judge of that herself.

"Now pet let's see about settling you in."

Demelza, refusing to be waited on by a woman who was so heavily pregnant, asked Jinni where the food could be found and then broke fast herself with a simple meal for sea biscuits and a cup of tea. The biscuits she found to be barely edible even when dunked in tea and soon she gave up on them altogether and decided that a cup of tea would have to tide her over for now.

She was shortly introduced to Prudie, a stout woman, with dank curly hair and a reddened complexion that Demelza knew was the sign of a drinker. Prudie seemed hard and complained of the extra mouth to feed. But Demelza suspected she had a softer heart than she let on as she had been doing most of Jinni's work for the past few months, although she declared that it would now be Demelza's responsibility.

She was shown to a small cabin which she was told she could call her own, it was much smaller than her room aboard the previous ship. Having only enough room for a single bed and a small dresser, but it had a port hole that allowed her to see outside and Demelza was more than sufficiently pleased with it.

Demelza's feet did not hit the ground for the rest of the day, she was put to work by Prudie, who she guessed was testing her, but she was not afraid of hard work and threw herself into every task she was given, grateful that she was out of the way and that she was busy, never having been someone who enjoyed being idle. She helped Jinni with some sewing, moped the floors on the lower decks, scrubbed clean the plates from a mid day meal that Prudie had neglected to tell her about, then she had the fowl job of emptying and scrubbing the chamber pots from the previous night. When these tasks were complete she spent the rest of the afternoon preparing the vegetables for the hash stew that would be served for tea that evening.

She had planned on taking some bread for herself when the day was done and eating alone in her room rather than eating in the mess hall with the other members of the crew where she would be exposed to all kinds of scrutiny that she had no wish to deal with.

However as she stirred the stew, she found her stomach growling from a full days work on nothing put a cup of tea, she had barely eaten over the last few days and the food though a simple meal seemed fit for a king.

She carried a large pot of hash stew down the small corridor that connected the kitchen with the ships mess where the crew ate. It was a rectangular room with a long table at one end set out with plates and spoons, the pot which Demelza had placed down, a few baskets containing rolls, a barrel of ale and mugs. Long wooden tables with benches ran parallel to each other across the rest of the room for people to sit and eat.

The crew filed in, she had been told by Jinni that they ate in two shifts, so that ship was not left abandoned during meal times.

All through the first sitting Demelza held firm in her resolve to keep busy and eat in her room privately at the end of the day. But by the time the first shift of pirates was leaving she found she could no longer ignore her hunger pangs. Walking quickly to the mess she grabbed a bowlful of hash and a mug of ale and sat down on the end of a table in the farthest corner of the room and hoped to eat quickly before the second shift noticed her.

Her intention to simply shovel her meal down her throat as quickly as possibly was lost the moment she took her first mouthful. To her starved tongue it was the most glorious thing she had ever tasted, and she closed her eyes momentarily savouring the taste of beef and potatoes and gravy that felt like an explosion of flavours after days of stale bread. She ate the second mouthful in much the same fashion, eyes closed and savouring the food before her stomach growled in such a dangerous way that she began to spoon in mouthful after mouthful with barely a chance to chew, all thought of anything but filling her underfed stomach fled from her mind.

"Didn't they feed you aboard Warleggan's ship?"

Demelza stopped her eating and looked up to find the captain of the ship studying her. The mention of George Warleggan set her on her guard, the thought of him making the hair on her neck stand on end. Cautiously she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Aye they did, but I wasn't working fare to the bone as I have today. And it's given me an appetite is all." She said, hoping that would be the end of it and he would move on.

Instead he set his bowl of food down across the table from hers and sat himself down likewise. For the second time that day Demelza wondered if she was being tested. With a deep breath she continued to eat her meal, determined to finish it quickly and be off.

"I will tell Prudie not to work you so hard." He said.

Demelza looked at him closely but saw no malice behind the statement and only truth in his face which confused her considerably.

"I'm not afraid of hard work." She replied shortly.

He leaned back in his chair, chewing a price of bread and studying her in a way that made her want to squirm in her seat.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked.

"You, when I heard tale that half your face was missing." She said impulsively.

He laughed, long and heartily and with such merriment that Demelza couldn't help a slight smile to.

"Dwight owes me five guineas, I told him that rumour would catch on!"

Demelza stared at him incredulously. "You knew of the rumour." She said.

"Indeed it was my idea. Dwight said it would never catch on and so we had a bet, and it seems I've won."

"Why would you say such a thing of yourself."

"Half the rumours about me come from me or my crew. One must sound like a formidable foe in order to scare folks from pursing you when you lead such a life as mine."

Demelza said nothing, trying to reconcile this information with what Jinni had told her earlier. Could it really be that he, and his crew were not so bad as the rumours said, could she really be safe here. She scraped the last of her bread around her bowl. Could she dare to hope.

"That being said, I shall have to find away of getting a message to Mr Warleggan that you are safe and will be transported back to England, before he starts a pursuit of you."

Her heart felt like it dropped to the floor and her eyes flicked up to meet his.

"But why would he pursue me." She said, hoping her voice did not betray her rising panic.

"I'm careful what I take Miss Carne, a few boxes of tea, a chest of tin, can easily be written off, many times the crew will simply say the items perished on the journey rather than own up to having them stolen by pirates. But a missing passenger is harder to explain. No doubt Warleggan will be anxious to know that you are safe and unharmed. And I am anxious not to have a charge of kidnapping levelled against me."

"Excuse me." Demelza said, standing abuptly. She made no further excuse, her mind swirling, she felt as though she would be thrown off balance by the sensation. She thought she had gotten away but it would never be that simple. She turned and walked from the room, consciously putting one foot in front of the other in a calm manner until she was out of site of the dark eyes she was sure were following her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its captain Henshawe but as you can't have two captains aboard a ship so he's been demoted to second in command.
> 
> Next chapter- Ross will discover something about Demelza and we will meet Dwight (Yay Dwight)


	4. Chapter Three - Warleggan

**Chapter Three - Warleggan**

 

George Warleggan sat at a large Dark Mahogany desk in the middle of a an opulent office. He was writing a note on crisp clean paper in an elegant hand, he looked every inch the gentleman about business, but if you were to read his letter you would know that he was no such thing.

He'd never intended things to go this far of course, he'd truly wanted to be a banker when this all started, but times were hard in Cornwall and people's trust in the banks was failing. So he had to look to a different way of providing his lifestyle, he'd come so far, he wasn't going to give up his status now.

He'd stumbled upon the whole thing quite by accident really. The first person he'd ever sold was merely for his own personal gain and he'd made little real profit.

But war with France loomed and the demand for galley slaves was high so who really cared if a few useless drunk miners were shipped off to the navy. Lousy excuses for human beings, no one ever looked very hard for them, mostly glad that they were gone their families were happy to assume that they had one drink to many and walked into the sea on a dark night or stumbled off a cliff.

George made a tidy profit and rid Cornwall of some of its scum. Or so he thought, back in those days when this had all started he thought he was doing a good thing. That the poor were nothing and the society in which he aspired to belong was so grand. They had seemed it with their polite conversation at civilised dinner parties. But they were pigs and beasts, stuffed with food and liquor, wrapped in silks and laces, with dark secrets and a belief that the world owed them something.

When word had reached one of the local magistrates, Lord Haywood, about what George was doing he had thought that his time was up, instead the sleazy old man had a use for George's new business, he would pay well if George got him a girl. He wanted her young, but not too young, blonde and buxom. So George had sent his men out to find a girl, a miners daughter that no one would miss and delivered her to the magistrate. He did not dwell on the girls fate because it turned his stomach, but the magistrate paid him handsomely and promised to turn a blind eye to George's other activities.

So he went on, it was not often a girl was requested, perhaps once or twice a year for the magistrate or his friend.

The letter George had been writing was for him, informing him that he had found a girl of the description required: young, slim and red headed. And she was currently aboard one of his trade ships bound for Spain, where the magistrates friend, would be able to collect her.

Ignoring the faint taste of bile in his throat George dusted the ink, folded the paper and sealed it with wax. He was about to ring the bell and summon a footman when knock sounded at the office door.

"Come in."

The door creaked open and the large form of Tom Harry entered.

"What is it?" George asked shortly.

"Your ship sir,' Tom Harry was twisting his flimsy hat between to large beefy hands as he spoke. "It's been robbed off the coast of Spain."

"Which ship?" George asked rising slowly from his chair.

"The Queen Anne sir."

"With the girl aboard?"

"Aye sir, it appears she was taken by pirates."

George felt a anger racing through him, although the only outward sign was a slight raise of his eyebrows and a twitch of his head. He faced the large man before him and asked a question he feared he already knew the answer to.

"Which Pirate?"

"Him Sir. The Dark Poldark."

"God damn you man!" George cried. "Do you have any idea how much I was to be paid for that girl, how long I spent looking for one that meet the exact requirements."

Tom said nothing, merely shuffled awkwardly on his feet like a chastised child, which was almost comical given his size.

"Sir Hugh is one of Lord Haywood's closest friends,' George continued, 'do you think either of them will be happy we have lost this girl. That she is now free to tell her tale."

"No Sir."

"No Sir indeed, I've been conducting this vile business for Lord Haywood for three years, if that girl talks he's going to make sure I take the fall, to protect his own name."

Tom said nothing. George paced a while running his fingers through his hair. His greatest enemy was now in possession of a girl who could expose him entirely. He'd wronged Ross and he'd thought he'd won but if this girl gave Ross the chance to reek his revenge- no! George could not let that happen.

"Find her!" He said to Tom. "Without delay, use whatever means you need but she must not be allowed to incriminate me. She must be found and delivered to Sir Hugh before anyone knows what's happened."

Tom Harry nodded and left the room quickly. George poured himself a glass of brandy and downed it in one gulp. This would not be allowed to happen, he'd sacrificed to much to lose now.

~XxX~

Ross lay in bed listening to the sound of the sea. With his eyes closed, and if he ignored the sway of the boat, he could almost pretend he was back in Nampara.

He opened his eyes, not sure what had come over him, he had long since stopped being sentimental over his old life, this was his home now. Perhaps it was the girl, knowing she came from so close to where he'd grown up. Not that he'd actually spoke to her since the day she arrived. She'd been clearly rattled when he mentioned contacting George, strangely so, it increased he's belief that her story was a lie, a cover for something but what? Could she be a spy for George?

Ross sat up and swung his legs out of bed running his fingers through his hair. It had been two days since he'd told the girl he would get a message to George but so far he'd not even begun to put pen to paper. He had no wish to communicate with the man but he was not a fool. If George could lay a charge of kidnapping at his feet he would do so gladly. It was not that Ross was afraid to confront him, George had little else he could rob him of except perhaps his life. But he had his crew to think of, the people on this boat relied on him.

Ross stood up and pulled on his breaches and boots. He needed the freshness of the sea air to clear his mind and help him work out what to do next.

He was barely a few steps from his door when he heard it. A soft melodious voice floating up on the breeze.

_"The song of the sea, the maid sang each day, hoping her love would be true."_

From where he was standing on the top deck it was easy to spot her below, near the bow of the boat. The moonlight illuminated on her white chemise, a grey shawl pulled over her shoulders.

Ross turned towards Mark Daniels who was manning the helm.

"How long has she been standing there?" He asked in a low voice, though she was far enough away that she wouldn't have been able to hear him.

"About an hour sir, just singing so I thought there was no harm in it. To tell the truth makes the graveyard shift quite pleasant."

"Indeed."

Ross moved forwards a few steps and lent on the railing that separated the top and lower decks. Her voice was pleasant, and although it had slight imperfections, it was filled with a deep emotion that Ross want to stay and listen a while.

 _"But the salt and brine called out to the maid, carried her away from you._  
_Lost in the night, lost in the sea, I sailed far away from you."_

She held the note at the end of her song for a moment and then stopped. Ross watched her a moment more, the silence of the night seeming loud without her song. She leaned slightly over the railings as if trying to see something in the water below. Then slowly he watched her begin to climb up the side of the side of the boat, leaning further over the edge.

"She's gonna jump." Mark Daniels exclaimed.

Ross reacted instantly running down the stairs that separated the decks, jumping the last half and dashing across the lower deck. As he neared her she turned slightly her eyes going wide with surprise. Ross wasted no time, as soon as she was within his grasp he reached up and grabbed hold of the back of her shawl, pulling her unceremoniously down from the edge.

The shawl fell away, the night gown she wore was obviously borrowed and too large for her causing it to drape down at the back revealing the skin down to just past her shoulder blades. He only saw it briefly as she fell away from the railings, there was a dark red raised welt running diagonally down her back, yellow and brown bruises littered around it.

Her feet hit the ground and she stumbled back slightly, throwing her hands up defensively.

"Judas,' she said quickly. "I was only looking at them dolphins."

Ross' eyes darted to the sea and sure enough a pod of dolphins was swimming past.

"I'm sorry, I thought you was going to..."

Ross trailed off, now that he thought about it she'd only climbed up enough to look over the edge, she'd not been in any danger. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling self conscious as the adrenaline drained from him. Then he remembered the glimpse he'd caught of her back and his eyes darkened.

"They hurt you, on Warleggan's ship?."

She pulled her shawl back tightly around to cover herself a look of indecision crossed her face, but then her green eyes meet his with grim determination.

"Not they." She said.

"Who then?"

"My father, encouraged by my step mother. She she's fit to beat the sin out of me."

"How long ago did they leave that mark?" He asked, not stopping to think that perhaps his question was impertinent.

She looked down, fiddling with the end of her shawl. "I been on board this ship two days, was aboard the last for six, and had not been home for a day before that, so I'd say about nine days ago. I not stepped foot in the house since this last time. Nor do I intend to, ever again."

She stared up at him, as if to challenge him. Looking at her Ross felt something inside him snap. Perhaps it was because he hated cruelty or perhaps it was because he got a sense of her bravery, he was not sure but he knew one thing for certain as he looked at her, he wasn't going to be responsible for sending her back to a man who saw fit to beat his daughter and leave such a mark upon her back.

"You shall not be returned to him, not by my hand. If you fear that my getting a message to George will alert your father of your escape then I shall not send one."

"You'll not?" She asked sceptically.

"No."

"But you said he could charge you with kidnapping."

"He'd have to catch me first." Ross said with a smirk. In truth he knew he would have to do something, but he wouldn't put this girl in harms way if he could help it.

"Our original bargain stands,' Ross continued. "Unless, due to the circumstances you would rather stay aboard Grace, then you may, indefinitely. You'll receive you pay quarterly as do all other members of the crew and you'll be free to leave whenever you wish."

He wasn't sure why he'd made the offer, he hadn't really planned it, it had just come out. Her face lit up with a brilliant smile and Ross found that he did not regret making it.

"Thank you Captin, Sir,' she stammered, 'you shan't regret this, I'll work hard."

He returned her smile.

"I best be getting along." She said, turning to leave, she stopped turned back and gave him an awkward attempt at a curtesy that made Ross laugh.

"Goodnight Demelza."

She nodded to him and then left. Ross stayed a short while longer looking out at the sea, then made his way back to his room. His problems were not solved, George would still be happy to put a nose around his neck, and he'd offered the girl who could give him such an opportunity the leave to stay aboard his ship indefinitely. Yet he found they problems did not weigh so heavy on him as they had a short while before, and he drifted quickly into a deep and comfortable sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, sorry this took so long I really struggled with my writing demons this chapter. In the end I just had to ignore them and post it. Hope you enjoy. Please feel free to leave comment of speak to me on my tumblr if you enjoy (tumblr link in my profile).
> 
> Coming up next chapter - Dr Dwight Enys (yay Dwight! He was supposed to be in chapter two but he got cut but he will not be cut this time)


	5. Chapter Four - New Friends

**Chapter Four – New Friends**

 

Life aboard Grace began to settle down from Demelza.  After her conversation with the Captain a weight was lifted from her shoulders.  She could be free from her father and from the nefarious intentions of George Warleggan.  But more than that, she had some certainty a home as long as she should want it.  A home where there was no one to fear, no belt to bite into her skin if she said or did the wrong thing.  She could make a life for herself.

 

The joy of it made her feel light, free and full of hope.  She threw herself wholeheartedly into ship life.  Within a week she had found a routine for herself.  She was willing to work and work hard.  Prudie saw that and used it to her advantage.  The Captain had requested that Demelza take over Jinni’s duties as the girl was within weeks of giving birth to her child, however Demelza soon realised that the chores she was assigned daily were not only that of the pregnant Jinni but most of Prudie’s as well.  However in her new found joy  she could not find it in herself to complain, so grateful she was at the chance of this new life.

 

Her chores kept her busy for most of the day and part of the evening.  But she made a point of stopping to share her evening meal with the crew.  She’d had acquaintances all her life, but the anonymity aboard the ship was something new, she was no longer _‘one of those Carne’s’_ but just Demelza.  It was refreshing to talk and make friends with people who took her at face value.  She soon found she could count many of the crew of Grace as friends.  The first was Jinni, she was sweet and Demelza spent much of her first week aboard with her as she handed over her duties, but now that Demelza had taken over her chores Jinni spent more and more time in her room, the fatigues of late pregnancy taking their toll on her small frame.  Demelza had gotten into the habit of taking Jinni her midday meal and sharing it with her in the small room that she shared with her husband Jim.

 

The second friends she made were Paul and Mark Daniels.  The brothers had sought her out one meal time soon after her stay had become permanent.  They felt compelled to apologise for their accidental kidnapping of her.  The brothers soon became firm favourites of hers, and she often spent much time laughing with them whilst they all worked, often at the Captains expense though Demelza would have hated for him to over hear them.

 

It struck Demelza that the crew seemed incredibly fond of their Captain, more so than one would expect of a Pirate Captain.  In spite of everything some part of her still expected him to be the dread pirate she had heard so many tales of, but the stories the crew told of him were of benevolence and brotherhood a quite respect and friendship that she couldn’t quite put together with the brooding man who had barely spoke to her since her first few days on board.

 

It was during one of her lunch time visits to Jinni that she meant the man who the crew referred to as the Captains best friend, Dwight Enys, the ships physician. Although Demelza was initially shy of such a learned man, his quiet and easy charm soon won her over and it wasn’t long before she began to seek out his company during most evening meals.  It was next to him that she sat on the first evening of her third week aboard Grace.

 

“Is that a medical book you are reading?” She asked, settling her bowl and spoon down next to his and swinging her legs over the bench to sit next to him.

 

“No,’ he replied with a warm smile. “It’s a novel.”

 

“A novel?”

 

“Yes, you know a story, a made up adventure.”

 

“Oh. I’ve heard many stories, I did not know people wrote them down into books, what purpose dose it serve.”

 

“Purpose?” He laughed.  “None, except entertainment. Have you never read a novel before?”

 

Demelza fixed her eyes upon the table before her. “No, I haven’t. In truth, I cannot read.”

 

“You had no schooling at all?” Dwight asked.  There was no pity in his voice, just genuine interest which made Demelza feel comfortable opening up to him.

 

“Very little, I attended for a very short time, but once my mother died my father needed me in the home and I had no time for learning. I do remember some letters though.” She said taking the book from his hands and scanning the page of squiggles and lines. 

 

“There,’ she said triumphantly here finger pointing at the letter she recognised.  “See D for Demelza, I remember that.”

 

Dwight smiled indulgently at her.  “D it is for Dwight also and see this one,’ he pointed at a letter that appeared to be half a circle.  “This is a C, for Carne.  If you can remember that you can write your initials.

 

Demelza traced the shape of the curved letter with her finger marvelling at the thought of being able to look at all these shapes and interpret words. That would truly be something she thought, to read was to learn, if she could read she would be able to accomplish anything.  In a moment of boldness she turned to Dwight with eager eyes.

 

“Could you lend me some paper, and that book, once you are finished with it of course? I should dearly love to be able to read and write.” 

 

“Indeed Demelza, I can do one better, I shall endeavour to teach you.  If we can find a moment between your chores and my patients.”

 

“Truly?” She asked, her green eyes gleaming.

 

“Yes, if I finish with my patients before dinner I shall bring some paper and ink with me when I come up to eat, if you have finished with your chores then I can see no reason why anyone would make exception to us staying on a while after the meal so that I can show you.”

 

“Oh Dwight,’ she threw her arms around the doctor and took him quite surprise by hugging him tightly round the neck. “ Are you sure the Captain won’t mind.”

 

“I see no reason why he should.”

 

“It’s just that sometimes he looks at me so severely, I feel that he must be very displeased that I am here.”

 

“That is just his way.  Try to pay too much attention to his brooding, he is impressed with you, he has noticed your hard work.”

 

“He has a funny way of showing it.” Demelza said with a smile.

 

Three evenings passed before there was a day when both Demelza and Dwight were free of all their duties by the time the crew’s dinner was served.  After eating, they sat together for half an hour, Demelza had taken a fancy to learning to write her own name before anything else and so Dwight had spelt and sounded out the letters for her and currently sat reading whilst she dutifully practised them over and over again finally becoming happy with her progress.

 

“There, what do you think?”

 

Dwight took the piece of paper covered in scribbled letters that she had passed towards him.

 

“Excellent,’ he said genuinely impressed.  “You have made marvellous progress in just one evening. If you continue at this rate you’ll be reading and writing properly within the month.”

 

A wide grin spread across Demelza’s face at the thought.

 

Suddenly another figure burst into the room, a slightly frazzled looking Jim Carter came racing up to  them.

 

“Doctor Enys,’ he cried panting for breath. “It’s Jinni, her babies coming!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm so sorry, I leave it for months and then I give you a bit of a filler chapter with a cliff hanger ending. Please forgive me I've had a lot going on and I haven't been able to write plus I really struggled with this chapter for some reason. Please forgive me, I promise we are getting to some good stuff next!


	6. Chapter Five - New Life

**Chapter Five – New Life**

It was partly because of an instinct to help and partly because she didn’t really know what else to do that Demelza stood and followed Dr Enys towards the room on one of the lower decks that Jinni shared with Jim.  Outside they meet Prudie who was looking rather pale as she showed Dwight into the room.

 

Demelza waited outside, Dwight returned a few moments later.

 

“All seems to be progressing well.” He said with a smile to Demelza.  “However, I think it is best that we leave our reading lessons for tonight.  I will be having to check in on Jinni often over the next few hours and so would not be able to give you my full attention.”

 

“Poor Jinni, she’s really in for it tonight.” Demelza said looking up with the doctor with a smile.

 

“You have experience with childbirth?”

 

“Oh yes, my Ma birthed five children after me and I helped with all of them.  Raised them mostly too after she died.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Tis the way of the world, childbirth is wonderful but risky.  It was the childbed fever that took her three days after my youngest brother was born.  But Jinni need not worry Dr Enys for she has you to look after her, which my Ma never had.”

 

“I shall endeavour to do my best and God willing there will be new life aboard Grace tomorrow.  Good night Demelza.”

 

“Good night Dwight.”

 

Demelza made her way back to her room but found that she could not entertain the notion of going to sleep.  She was equal parts excited and nervous for Jinni who she had come to think of as a friend over the past couple weeks.  She sat for a while and tried to continue practicing her name but the fading light in her small room made it nearly impossible.  Instead she snatched up the simple book that Dwight had lent her wrapped a shawl around her shoulders and decided to go up onto the deck.

 

She liked to be on deck in the evening, there was something peaceful about it in the glow of the moon.  The splash of waves against the great ship and the taste of sea salt in the air made her feel relaxed.  There were not many people about at this time of evening Paul Daniel manned the crow’s nest as a look out and his brother Mark was at the helm.  Demelza waved good naturedly to both of them as she passed.  She made her way to the bow of the ship and tucked herself into the little corner there and sat down quietly reading out the simple words she had learned.

 

“Dwight told me he had been teaching you your letters.”

 

At the deep voice Demelza’s head snapped up, as she expected she saw the captain of the ship striding towards her, she scrambled to her feet holding her book to her chest defensively.

 

“What if he has?”

 

“He is impressed with you, says you have made great progress already.”

 

Demelza stared at him, he leaned back against the railings, his legs stretched out and crossed at the feet.  She couldn’t decide if he was serious or mocking her, he seemed different from other times they’d spoken, more at ease.  The dangerous Dark Poldark she knew how to deal with, the cross and distant captain of the ship she was not afraid of.  But this relaxed man standing before her made her nervous for some reason,  she couldn’t help but notice how the contours of his face looked better than usual in the moonlight, the way it made his eyes glint.  She pushed such thoughts from her mind, they were not helping.

 

“I’ve been trying hard to learn Captain.”

 

“And what made you decide to pursue such an endeavour.  Most maids do not know how to read.”

 

She wondered if it was an accusation but she noticed no malice in his voice, he seemed genuinely curious.

 

“I just wanted to be able to.  I like stories and Dwight told me you could read stories in books and I thought I should like to read them.”

 

He smiled and nodded at her and then they were both quiet a while.  Demelza wondered if he was just going to stand there in silence when he looked at her again.

 

“And so, how are you finding life aboard Grace now.”

 

“I enjoy it Captain, very much.”

 

“I notice that you are doing Jinni’s work and Prudie’s plus more beside.  You manage to get more done in a day than some do in a week.”

 

Demelza blushed, she was not use to praise and she had to admit it was gratifying to hear that her work had been noticed.  Still she did not wish to make Prudie angry by acknowledging that she was doing her work and get her in trouble with the captain.

 

“I be young sir, and strong and I’m not afraid of hard work.”

 

“So I’ve noticed.” He said with a small smile that made Demelza’s heart do a peculiar little flip.  “And so you will not be tempted to leave us when we reach port the day after tomorrow.”

 

“No Captain, I am content to stay here.”

 

“You will take the time to look around the town though?”

 

She said nothing in reply but must have looked puzzled enough for him to understand that she didn’t grasp what he meant so he continued.

 

“We always stay at Port for a day or two and you will be free to take a look around, port towns are usually very interesting.  Most crew go off for the day unless they have a specific task to complete.”

 

Demelza beamed, she had never been to another county let alone another country.  The thought of getting to look around was delightful.

 

“And,” the captain continued catching her attention.  “I usually pay wages quarterly but if you like I can pay you what I owe you for the last few weeks and an advance on the next so that you can have some spending money, should you wish it.”

 

“Oh,” Demelza said with a small sigh.  “That would be wonderful.”

 

“Demelza!”

 

They both turned at the sound of Prudie calling her name.  She came rushing up to them, cheeks flushed red from running, her voice clearly streaked with Panic.

 

“You’ve got to come quickly maid the Doctor needs you.”

 

“Needs me, why?”

 

“The babe’s not coming easy and he said you told him you helped your ma give birth many times.”  Prudie said the words in a rush and then belatedly noticed that the Captain was standing there also, not wanting to look bad she added. “I would help but there’s so much blood you see and I can’t be doing blood.”

 

“I’ll come,” said Demelza already making to leave.  “I’m not feared of blood.”

 

She rushed to Jinni’s room, all thoughts of the Captain and foreign ports and shopping immediately disappeared from her mind.

 

As she entered the room she pushed the nerves she felt aside, just as she had when she’d helped her mother, and got straight to business.  She rolled up her sleeves and put on an apron that had been abandoned by Prudie and looked at Dwight for instructions.

 

They came thick and fast.  She ran up and down the ship, fetching and carrying cloths and water, she followed Dwights directions quickly and carefully.  The labour continued for what felt like an eternity and each time she crossed the deck to gather new supplies or dispose of old ones she saw the moon make its way across the sky and knew that this was taking longer than it should.

 

As she made her way across the deck for what felt like the hundredth time with a pale of water and fresh cloths she had a moment to notice the pale blue light of the sky that indicated it would soon be dawn, she hurried back to Jinni’s room.  When she arrived Dwight was sitting back slightly, Jinni was paler than she had been before and sweat caused her hair to stick to her forehead.

 

“There’s not much I can do now.” Dwight said helplessly.  “The baby is ready to come but I don’t know if Jinni has the strength left.  It’s all up to her now.”

 

Demelza set down the pale of water and grabbed one of the clean clothes she had fetched she wetted it and then took it across and laid it on Jinni’s forehead.  Jinni’s eyes opened slightly at the touch of the cold cloth.  Demelza watched as the girls stomach began to tense up, a sure sign that a contraction was coming.

 

“Come on now Jinni,” She said, remembering the way the old lady from the village had helped her own mother at this point in labour. “It’s time to meet your baby.”

 

She braced an arm around Jinni’s shoulders and helped her up into a sitting position.  The younger girl began to cry out as the pain shot through her.

 

“Hush,” Demelza said in a commanding voice very unlike her usual one. “If you’re shouting you’re not pushing.  Save your energy for getting this baby out.”

 

Jinni nodded weakly and then closed her eyes and pushed down with all her might.  It took another hour and some intervention from Dwight in the final moments but as the sun first shone its rays upon a new day the cry of a baby was heard on board Grace.  A healthy baby boy was placed into the arms of his exhausted mother.

 

It was nearly lunch time before Dwight and Demelza finished cleaning up and making sure both mother and baby were happy and healthy.  With the worst of the danger out of the way Dwight felt it was safe to allow the father into the room.  Despite her exhaustion Demelza couldn’t help but smile at the awe and wonder on Jim Carters face as he meet his son for the first time.

 

She felt Dwight’s hand on her shoulder.

 

“You were a god send.” He said with a tired smile.

 

“It was a privilege to be able to bring a life into the world.” 

 

“Go and get some rest.” He said, giving her shoulder a final pat and then turning to pack up his medical equipment.

 

Now that everything was done and everyone was safe Demelza felt the whole nights worth of fear and worry and exhaustion catch up with her.  Her legs began to wobble beneath her as she made her way out of the room.  To her surprise she saw the Captain of the ship making his way along the narrow corridor towards her.

 

“I came to enquire-“ He started, but stopped and looked concerned when he saw the look on her face.  “Is everything ok?”

 

“Its fine, mother and baby are fine. I just- it’s just been a long night is all.”

 

“I’m glad that they are well.” He said and held out his arm to her. “Here let me walk you back to your room.”

 

Demelza smiled gratefully and took his arm, she was too tired to make conversation and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other until they got to her room.  She said goodbye to the captain and had time only to take of her shoes and loosen her stays before she fell onto the bed and slept a long and dreamless sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. This chapter kind of got away with me and ended up much longer than I intended. I didn't originally plan to have the conversation between R+D in the middle, but they hadn't interacted directly since chapter three and I was missing my Romelza fix.


End file.
